Ylthana
You're breaking my balls... Ylthana is a Half-Elf Warlock/Sorceress from Efhalond, in the Parayan jungle. She is currently a member of The Crimson Company. Description Appearance Ylthana is a voluptuous tall young woman, with dark wavy hair, and pale skin. She wears dark clothes, and wields a cane forged by the Raven Queen in Shadowfell as a staff. She is often seen flying on a Broom of Flying. Ylthana uses her appearances to her advantage, and is often able to use her allure to persuade people to become more open to her suggestions. Personality Ylthana is very confident, almost to a fault, and is a very headstrong. Her experiences growing up in a largely conservative elven community have left her somewhat disillusioned by elderly Elf males in particular, and as such she responds poorly to overbearing authority, preferring instead to exercise her freedoms. Biography Before the Campaign Ylthana is the daughter of Maelarya, an elf on the council of Efhalond and Calisto, a human mage. She did not know much of him, but grew to resent him for abandoning her and her mother. A combination of this disdain, and her elven community's disregard of her led Ylthana to cause trouble amongst them seeking information about her father. She sought access to places otherwise inaccessible to the likes of her; libraries containing books of arcane knowledge and of pacts with ancient beings. She eventually found a way to made a pact with a Fiend named Pincara, hoping to uncover the power she needed to eventually confront and defeat her father.This ultimately led to the death of a mage's young apprentice and her banishment from the elven community. This endeavour gave Ylthana the chance to seek out her estranged father. A lone scared little half-elf, with newly discovered powers, out to take on the world. In the Campaign Ylthana met the other members of The Crimson Company in Cadwell on the 28th October 2100 AE. She was looking to hire a mercenary, having learned that a young woman alone in the world can often find herself in trouble. She paid the bail to release Neega, Relationships Lucien Greycastle When they first met, there was an obvious clash of personality between them. She would always question his choices and disregard the authority Lucien wanted to have over The Crimson Company. He, as well, didn't approve of Ylthana's brash nature. This discrepancy caused a major altercation between the two which almost compromised the integrity of The Crimson Company. As time went by, over the course of their adventures together and after a few innocent lives lost because of her carelessness, Ylthana started to appreciate Lucien's way and for a time, they were on really good terms. She would soon realise that he wasn't in fact as calm and calculated as he claimed to be. A realisation caused by several incidents such as electrocuting apprentices and fireballing first, asking questions later on Lucien's behalf. This made her doubt wether she should have listened to him all this time. Neega Originally, Ylthana only saw Neega as a brute who would do her dirty work and carry her on her shoulders once in a while. That was not the case, fortunately. As they adventured together, their relationship turned into friendship, rather than client-bodyguard. Ylthana appreciates Neega's boldness and courage and feels quite fortunate to have such a strong willed friend. Serindus Similarly to her relationship with Lucien, Ylthana and Serindus didn't get along at first. They were constantly clashing when it came to decision making. For example, when they discovered in one of their first adventures that the werewolves they were hunting were in fact children, Ylthana wanted to tie them up while Serindus objected. Over time, though, they started functioning more as a team, rather than as individuals and managed to find common ground. They even competed as a team in the dexterity challenge of The Winter's Crest Festival and won it for The Crimson Company, thanks to their teamwork. Dread Pirate Roberts When Roberts first met The Crimson Company in person, he boarded their ship as they were heading to Fuch Ton and stole most of their gold. This infuriated Ylthana and she swore that she will get her revenge. The party then infiltrated The Cove, where Roberts resided. There, they all came to a more 'diplomatic' agreement. As he was a big fan of The Crimson Company, Roberts challenged them to a duel against him and his mage. They defeated Roberts, thus gaining his trust and allegiance. Ylthana then discovered that it can be more beneficial to not kill everyone who has done her wrong, but to try and win them over instead. This allegiance was further cemented when she slept with Roberts at Gilmore's new year's eve party in Bourne. Abby Longshanks Ylthana quickly grew fond of Abby from the first day they met. She appreciated her confidence and the way she carried herself. Out of everyone in the group, Abby was the one that Ylthana could truly say she had chemistry with, most likely because of their charismatic nature. Ranathar Petcaryn Standing at the head of the Efhalond council, Ylthana saw him as a shrewd, cold, conservative old elf. He never approved of Ylthana and her upbringing in the city. He would call her a disgrace and a mistake and see her as just an imperfection. The only reason why Ranathar didn't condemn her publicly was because of the protection her mother offered as she also held some power in the council. Ylthana's grievous mistake, however, provided him with all the justification to deal with her once an for all. As she was facing judgement for her crime, Ranathar was the only one who voted for her to be executed while everyone else agreed on banishment even though death is a seldom used way of punishment in Efhalond. That endeavour made Ylthana think that whatever Ranathar had against her, went far beyond the race issue. Every day spent in the Parayan jungle, she was as paranoid and as cautious as ever. At any moment, her neck could've been slit by one of his cronies. His hatred for Ylthana was like no other. She never found out why - out of all half-elves in Efhalond - he hated her the most. It could've been because of who her father was, or that he left, or that she is the bastard daughter of a council member. Maelarya El'Druin Ylthana's mother was the only source of true affection she ever got in Efhalond. Whenever anyone gave her grief, her mother would comfort her and punish those who did her wrong as best she could. Ranathar, however, proved to be a bit more difficult to counteract. Whenever Ylthana tried asking her mother why someone could be so cruel to her, she would only say that Ranathar is a delusional old man with misguided ideas. Ylthana could never get a concrete answer from her mother but she trusted her nonetheless. During Ylthana's judgement, Maelarya didn't look as shocked as she had anticipated; it is as if she expected this to happen. Her mother didn't see her as she was cast out. In that moment she felt alone and betrayed by the only person who truly cared for her. Deep inside Ylthana had to believe there was a good reason for her mother's abandonment but to this day, she has not heard a word from her. Calisto Xenos Character Information Notable Items * Bag of Holding * Cloak of Protection * Kiss of the Changebriner * Broom of Flying * Cane of the Ringmaster * Gem of Brightness * Quarterstaff of Fire Feats * Warcaster * Resilient(Con) Abilities Half-Elf Abilities * Fey Ancestry * Darkvision Warlock Abilities * Pact Magic * Devil's Sight * Agonising Blast * Book of Shadows * Dark One's Blessing Sorcerer Abilities * Font of Magic * Metamagic * Draconic Bloodline